Sunday Morning
by ksjf2012
Summary: Jagan Smut and Fluff! Enjoy


I didn't mind the extra weight. It wasn't a lot. And I actually really loved it. Like a lot. Especially because of the little bit of hair tickling my abs. It was such a funny feeling but it was the good funny feeling. Like when you get the butterflies in your belly because the person you love the most actually loves you back. Or when you get the very last slice of pizza…okay not like that but I think my point is made.

Now, like I've said I love the feeling of the hair tickling me, but I think it has been long enough. I have stuff to do today, and I'm kind of hungry. Especially because I thought of pizza. So that's why I'm about to move and shake the tired and warm body of my lover. "Baby…" I ran a hand through the tangled brown hair with one hand while the other, traced slowly up and down the soft spine. "Wake up…we need to get up…it's almost noon." I heard a muffled whine and chuckled lifting the blanket. "Don't back sass me…get up."

"Nrgh…" The mess of brown hair moved slightly, lifting the hair off my stomach and replacing it with a small button nose and light fluttering eye lashes. I ran my hand up through the top of the hair and sighed out.

"Get up lazy butt." There were soft light sweet wet kisses on my lower abs and then in and around my belly button. "We have important things to do today like go to the store and get more hairspray and then go to the beach so I can do some surfing."

"Boring…" The voice was soft and quiet and I shook my head yawning, and rubbing both my hands over my face. The kisses started to slowly move up, along the line between my abs and stopped right between my pecks. I moved my hands, putting them right out to the sides and lifted my head off the pillow, and looked down. The slightly curled brown hair had moved out from under the sheet but that was all I could see. The lips stopped between my pecks for a second, just being lightly pressed into my tan skin, before they moved back down, painfully slow until they reached their final resting place and the head was laid back down on my lower stomach and the hair, once again, tickled me. I heard a low deep and tired yawn and put by head back on the pillow closing my eyes and groaning softly.

"Do I have to make you get up?"

"No…" I smiled and pushed myself up, only on my elbows. His body was outlined by the thin sheet over us and I could faintly make out the perfect little bubble butt I liked to call mine.

"How come you're so cute?"

"Cause…" His head moved up just a little resting in the middle of my stomach and his arms moved out from under him, and placed them outside my body. He stretched out his limbs making a sound that I could only describe as a dinosaur before turning his body completely and putting the side of his head right on my hip. His legs tangled with one of mine at the ankle, and his arms managed to wrap around my thigh. Much like how a small child would cling to their parents leg when they didn't want to leave their side. It was adorable and slowly he was breaking down my wall, one that I have built many times only to watch it crumble down into a heaping mess. I built the wall only when I needed to. Like when I thought I needed to do things right away and I could defend off his cuteness. It never worked, hence the reason I laid my body back down and sighed out hard. "You were snoring really bad again last night." I chuckled and stared up at the white ceiling, trying to count the dots on it. "It woke me up at one point and I got up to get a drink of water. I came back in, climbed into bed and you were sprawled out on your back all four limbs practically touching the corners of the bed. That's why you woke up with me between your legs."

"You have no complaints from me." He laughed softly and I closed my eyes, trying to just get back to sleep. If I slept the day away I wouldn't even noticed I hadn't done anything productive. Yeah that should work.

"So…what was so important you had to wake me up?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Nothing…you can go back to sleep."

"Sleep? You mean you're giving me permission?" I moved my hand down fast and flicked the top of his head. "You're a big bully James Diamond."

"And you're a pain in the neck Logan Mitchell." His head turned fast and I felt a small sharp bit to my hip bone. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth to make sure, he didn't know how effected he made. When his teeth left my skin I reopened my eyes feeling him moving around. He never brought his head up from the sheet though, but somehow still managed to sit up on his knees between my legs and his hands, both of them, went right to my limp cock. Again I gritted my teeth and breathed through my nose hard. It only got worse when his lips skillfully wrapped around the tip of my cock and he pushed his head down slowly. And I mean painfully slow. I had to grip the sheet underneath me and tug on it, so I wouldn't come completely undone. When his mouth moved back up I let out a much needed breath and let go of the sheet. "Logan Mitchell…" His mouth came off with a pop, and I felt my dick about 10 ten times harder. I watched the dark blue sheet move down off his body and when his face appeared I smiled small. He looked pretty tired, especially in the eye area, but other then that, he looked ready to do the dirty.

"You know…I'm still waiting for you to ask me." I raised an eyebrow and reached up grabbing his hips. I pulled him up and he sighed sitting on my waist, purposely putting my dick, which was standing straight up, behind him. The tip softly hit the top of his butt and I gripped his hips tighter.

"Ask you what?" His hands went on both pecks and his fingertips started messaging the muscles. It kind of reminded me of how a cat "kneads" their blankets before going to sleep. Again, I'm surprised I could even think with how cute he is.

"To marry you." I let my hands fall from his body and he looked down fast, still digging his fingers into my skin. I swallowed a hard lump and glanced up to the ceiling, having no response for him. "I love you James."

"I love you too Logan."

"Just not enough to marry me?" I sat up fast, wrapping one arm around his back. His legs twisted a bit until they straightened out, and he wrapped them around my back.

"You know that's not true."

"Actually I don't." He looked up into my eyes and I could have drowned in the deep brown of his. His hands moved up to rest on my shoulders and he kept them there while he shrugged and glanced down my body. "I understand it's hard for you, because you have only come out to one person and that's me and…"

"No…Kendall walked in on us that one time." He lifted his gaze back to me and gave me the classic "don't be a smartass" look. "Do you want me to put it on my forehead and shout it at every person that walks by me?" His hands dropped from my and landed in his lap, which I just realized was covered with a pair of my sweats.

"You don't have to be a jerk okay? I know it's scary to tell people your gay, but how hard could it be to tell people your happy and in love?" I stayed quiet still holding him and he slowly started to nod. "Unless you aren't happy and in love."

"Logan…" He pushed off me fast and jumped off the bed even faster. He disappeared in the bathroom I knew he did, because the door slammed shut hard and a second later, the lock clicked into place. I groaned and fell back in the bed, putting my hands on my face.

He had a point and I hated him for it. It shouldn't be that hard to tell people I'm in love, even if it with a guy. Who cares if I'm gay? I guess the more important question I should ask, is when have I ever cared what other people thought of me? Before Logan, when I was to afraid to tell him I was gay and had a huge crush on him, I walked around like I was God's gift to everyone. I never cared when I was called a man whore or a player, because it was the truth. And now, I'm gay and there isn't anything that could make me change my mind about that. So why, wasn't I allowing myself to be happy with the guy I loved? I moved my hands off my face and turned my head to face the bathroom. If I knew him as well as I hoped, he was brushing his teeth, and hair, and washing his face so he could come out, get his clothes on from last night and leave to go back to his apartment. I had ruined another perfectly god day, because I don't know how to commit and confess that I loved him so much I did want to marry him. I pushed myself up slowly and swung my legs off the side of the bed. I put my head down and gently rubbed the back of my neck. I heard the soft pitter patter of four paws and looked to the bedroom door to see my dog running in a toy in his mouth. I smiled and he ran right over to me, getting on his hind legs and resting on the side of the bed, patiently waiting for me to throw his toy. I took it from his mouth with no hassle and chucked it hard and fast out of the room, and down the hallway. He bolted right after it and I smiled seeing him run out, and disappear. I felt a dip in the bed behind me and I tried to turn to see if Logan was dressed and ready to go, but I was stopped. With a tie around my eyes. It was tied tight behind my head and I let out a shaky breath closing my eyes.

"Loges?"

"Do you love?" Hot air was blow in my right ear and I sighed nodding. "No, no…I want to hear it."

"I love you Logan. You know that." There was a soft nibble at the bottom of my lobe and I reached up to take the tie off. Again I was stopped. He grabbed both my wrists and pushed them down by the sides of my body. I kind of tensed up at the new feeling of being dominated, but wasn't completely against it.

"Lay back down." I could have sworn I heard a growl in his throat, and took it as a sign that I should probably listen. Before he let me go, he moved his mouth to my other ear where he also breathed into. "And do not take off that tie." I swallowed hard, feeling a line of pre cum ooze down the bottom of my shaft tell it stopped at my balls. I moved fast feeling him get off the bed and turned back around so I was lying back in my original position. Once my head hit the pillow I felt his two hands on my chest as he started to startle my waist again. Except this time he didn't put my rock solid dick behind him. He didn't even put it in front of himself. He forcefully and quickly pushed me up inside him. All I could do was blindly reach for his body and squeeze onto the first part of flesh I felt. There were his arms and I squeezed hard, making him moan very loud. I think I beat him on the loudness however.

It was weird to know, I was being dominated, blind folded and with no protection. That's probably why I didn't last that long. Like 39 seconds long. He didn't care though, at least I don't think he did. I felt the hot cum hit onto my stomach not two seconds after I let go myself. We barely got to actually have sex. Maybe a few thrusts form me, but that was it. And then when he fell forward on my body, making em slide out of him, he le tout one last groan before relaxing over top of me. I didn't say anything, and neither did he not like words were necessary at this point. I only became uncomfortable when I had the sudden urgency to pee and moved my hand sup to his back and gently tap him.

"No James Diamond…you're my prisoner."

"That's great but I really need to pee." He chuckled and then groaned before rolling off me and collapsing on my right side.

"I'm all sticky now." I smiled sitting up, and taking the tie off my eyes. "Hey I said you couldn't take that off." I tossed it back to him as I walked to the bathroom and stumbled in, lifting the lid on the toilet. I heard him talk to himself and the bed creek softly. The cuteness side of Logan Mitchell was back and it made me smile while I peed. It also gave me a great idea.

"Hey Loges?"

"Yeah?" He sounded kind of distant but if I had to assume, he was probably just snuggled deep under the blankets.

"I wanna marry you." It went really quiet out in the room and I smiled flushing the toilet and walking to the sink. I started washing my hands and cleaned up the cum that had managed to get on me. He still stayed quiet and when I threw the towel on the counter, I walked out into the room to, no surprise, see him under the blankets completely. I got beside him and gently pulled them back. His big brown eyes were full of tears and I smiled leaning down and softly kissing him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Yes."


End file.
